1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a memory system performing a prefetch operation and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers continues to increase rapidly. Portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having a semiconductor memory device used as a data storage device. The data storage devices are used as main or auxiliary memory devices of a portable electronic device.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).